


Learning

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, more than one way to learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Hesitantly, Harry asks,You alright, Hermione?No weird potions in yourafternoon tea?She fights the urge to roll her eyes.Honestly. I don’talwaysstudy.Hermione,Ron says.I’m pretty sure you readin your sleep.
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Kudos: 1





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerteaandsympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerteaandsympathy/gifts).



Three friends sit in the common room,  
books and scrolls and bottles of ink  
scattered around them.  
They should be studying,  
but there’s no focus. They’re all  
staring  
at one thing or another, lost  
in thought…  
or lack of thought.

Hermione slams her book closed.

The boys jump, startled.  
_Hermione!_ Ron’s voice  
is an exasperated squeak.

She’s standing  
across the table from them,  
hands on her hips.  
_Alright then, we’re going outside._  
When they don’t move she adds,  
_Come on, don’t just sit there._  
_Get up._

They stare at her, faces  
blank.

_We’re not learning a thing,_  
_sitting here staring_  
_at these books._  
_Even **I’ve** read the same sentence_  
_five times_  
_and couldn’t repeat a word of it._  
(That’s _almost_ true; she’s pretty sure  
she’s been reading about moonstones.  
But that’s as much as she can  
remember.)

_Come on,_ she says again,  
more insistent this time.  
She tugs at the sleeves of their robes,  
pokes at their shoulders and backs.  
_We need sunshine_  
_and fresh air_  
_to reset our brains._  
_Besides, there’s more to_  
_learning_  
_than just reading books._

Harry and Ron exchange a look.  
Hesitantly, Harry asks,  
_You alright, Hermione?_  
_No weird potions in your_  
_afternoon tea?_

She fights the urge to roll her eyes.  
_Honestly. I don’t_  
_**always**_  
_study._

_Hermione,_ Ron says.  
_I’m pretty sure you read_  
_in your sleep._

Not looking back, she climbs  
through the portrait hole.  
She knows they’re exchanging another  
look behind her back. She does  
roll her eyes now, when they can’t see.

Out on the grounds,  
with the sun on her skin,  
she resists the urge to run.  
Instead she pushes herself  
between the boys, linking  
her arms through theirs.  
She feels them relax,  
their worries slipping away–  
at least for now.  
Their walk is aimless and  
purely fun; they change course  
whenever one of them points out  
something new to see.

_So what are we learning, Hermione?_

She’s pretty sure Harry’s teasing,  
but she gives him a real answer anyway.

_We’re learning that sunlight_  
_feels warm and good on our skin._  
_That breathing the air outside_  
_makes our steps lighter, our worries_  
_more distant. We’re learning that grass_  
_is soft under our feet, and the sound_  
_of the lake lapping at the shore_  
_might make us all think of different things_  
_but somehow it makes each of us sad._

_Huh,_ Ron says.

_You don’t have to sound so_  
_surprised, Ronald. Sometimes_  
_I do know what I’m talking about._

Harry leans past Hermione  
to grin at Ron.  
_She’s got you there, mate._

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 19
> 
> prompts: Hermione and otter symbolism
> 
> Okay, I'll admit I'm kind of terrible at symbolism. But I read up on otters and one thing I read really stood out to me. I'm paraphrasing, but... an otter invites you to come and play, and reminds you that there is so much magic in nature, just waiting to be found if you’re willing to explore. It was the use of the word magic that made me look again, and then I realized just how true this is about Hermione. Maybe she doesn't say, "come play with me!"...but she's always encouraging her friends to practice magic with her, to learn new spells and charms, and as much as she's a bookworm she *doesn't* just learn things in books. She learns by observing, by asking questions, by trying new things. So anyway...I hope this works. :)


End file.
